1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a yellow backlight system and a method thereof for a display device or surroundings so as to reduce the impact on human visual cells due to blue light produced by a display device.
2. The Prior Arts
Nowadays, due to the popularity of electronic products such as computers, smartphones and so on, a user may use these electronic products having a screen interface for a long time. When a user looks at the screen interface for a long time, it may damage the user's eyes.
Blue light normally exists in lighting equipment and computer monitors. The blue light can be seen normally and is high-energy visible light which is closest to ultraviolet light. The wavelength of the blue light may be between 400 nm˜500 nm. If eyes of a user are exposed to the blue light, macular degeneration may occur because of damage to retina.
In other words, if the human visual cells are exposed to the blue light for a long time, macular degeneration may result in a loss of vision in the center of the visual field due to damage to retina. It is a major cause of blindness because of macular degeneration.
Besides, the electronic products such as tablet PCs, computers, smartphones and so on may include high-resolution screen interface. The high-intensity blue light emitted by the high-resolution screen interface may damage the human visual cells.
At present, wearing a pair of glasses with blue-light blocking lenses may reduce the intensity of the blue light that enters the user's eyes. Generally, two kinds of blue-light blocking lenses may be used; one is dyed blue-light filtering lenses and the other is coated blue-light blocker lenses.
In addition, the dyed blue-light filtering lenses are commonly used because the blue-light filtering lenses are better than the coated blue-light blocker lenses.
However, the above solutions require a user to replace her/his glasses with new blue-light filtering lenses. It is inconvenient for a user who has already worn a pair of glasses. Besides, it may result in misjudging the color of an object when a user wears a pair of blue-light filtering glasses for a long time, for example, misjudging the colors of traffic lights.